


Humphrey Bogart estaría orgulloso

by oliviasreal (tantamoqwrites)



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantamoqwrites/pseuds/oliviasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varios años después de terminar la universidad, en un café en Londres, Scripps está seguro de ver una cara conocida pasar delante de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humphrey Bogart estaría orgulloso

Scripps remueve el café; una, dos, tres vueltas. Aparta la espuma de leche que el camarero se ha empeñado en hacer, pero la maldita no se va. Termina sacándola a cucharadas de la taza y dejándola en el platillo.

Para cuando prueba el café, está tibio. Suspira, resignado, y da otro sorbo. La próxima vez pedirá té, un Earl Grey normal, pero es lo que se dice cada día y por alguna extraña razón siempre termina con un café en la mesa.

Mira fijamente su cuaderno durante unos segundos – _escríbete, artículo del demonio_ -, y luego al bolígrafo, tapado. Sopesa durante unos segundos si realmente va a ponerse a escribirlo, y decide que debería, porque tiene media tarde para entregarlo o su jefe no va a estar muy contento y no es como si pudiera permitirse que le echaran otra vez…

Gira la cabeza y mira por la ventana. Los londinenses pasan fugazmente ante él, caminando bajo la sempiterna lluvia. Algunos hunden la cabeza en el cuello del abrigo, intentando no mojarse, mientras que otros no parecen ni sentirla.

Scripps coge el bolígrafo, lo destapa, mordisquea la parte de atrás. Venga, no es tan difícil, tú puedes. Suena hueco incluso dentro de su cabeza. Mira la página, que tiene un garabato en la parte inferior. Deja el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y decide beberse el café, ya frío.

Fue cuando miró por la ventana otra vez, intentando encontrar una frase que escribir, que le vio. Duró uno segundo, el tiempo que su rostro estuvo frente a él al otro lado del cristal, pero Scripps lo supo con certeza. Era él.

Dejó tres libras sobre la mesa, más de lo que valía esa bazofia, y recogió sus cosas precipitadamente. Como un detective que acaba de ver al sospechoso, salió corriendo del café.

Cuando se encontró en la calle, rodeado de personas, pudo sentir los latidos del corazón en los oídos. Es él. Esta vez sí es él.

Miró a su alrededor, por encima de las cabezas de las personas que le empujaban, y vio un destello de un abrigo rojo y pelo rubio. _Pos_. Intentó ir hacia él, pero las calles estaban abarrotadas y, por más que intentaba apresurarse, la multitud le obligaba a ir despacio.

Se intentó tranquilizar pensando que no sería como aquella vez en Oxford, la primera. En su defensa podría decir que llevaba quizás una copa de más, que le podía pasar a cualquiera.  
Ni como aquella otra vez, ya en Londres. La embarazosa. A plena luz del día y con la única justificación de que estaba cansado. Y que hacía tanto que no le veía que…

Pero esta vez estaba seguro de que era él. Los breves destellos que captaba entre los abrigos oscuros le dejaban ver que tenía el pelo más corto que cuando estaban en el instituto, pero era su forma de andar, era su rostro; lo había visto. Iba del brazo de otro hombre, un dakin, probablemente, Scripps no le prestó atención.

Esquivar a la gente iba siendo una tarea cada vez más complicada según se acercaban a Covent Garden. Que no se metan en el metro, ¿cómo iba a seguirles si se metían en el metro? Scripps levantó la cabeza y vio que doblaban la esquina y no entraban en la estación. Un pequeño triunfo.

Hacía años que no hablaba con Posner. Siendo sinceros, hacía años que ni vislumbraba casualmente a Posner. Recordaba la última vez con claridad, lo poco especial que había sido. Una noche en el pub, ellos dos y algunos amigos de Posner. Ni siquiera hablaron demasiado, principalmente por la música alta, pero también porque era el primer año y no tenían demasiado que decirse.

Después, Pos empezó a ignorar sus llamadas, hasta que Scripps decidió no llamar más. Era normal, esas cosas pasan. La gente crece, cambia; él lo había hecho. Pos, también.  
Un chico le empujó. Llevaba una bolsa en una mano y sostenía entre los dedos de la otra un cigarrillo, encendido a pesar de la lluvia. Le miró con asco y siguió su camino. Scripps volvió a buscar la cabeza rubia de Posner, y siguió intentando abrirse camino. Empezaba a cansarse, pero tenía la impresión de que gritar su nombre no era buena idea. Pegó algunos codazos, pero los transeúntes estaban más que acostumbrados a ellos y no se amilanaron.

Miró a su alrededor y se preguntó dónde irían. En esa dirección está Charing Cross, pero supuso que se dirigían al Soho. Durante un instante acarició la idea de anticiparse a ellos e ir por un atajo, una callejuela vacía, y adelantarles. De encontrarles exactamente en su destino, con aire casual. Vaya, hola, les diría, qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Pos.  
Pero pasó la callejuela sin meterse. La vida no es, después de todo, una novela de tapa blanda.

Echó a correr. La multitud se había abierto un poco, pasada la boca de metro, y siendo un poco más brusco de lo que era correcto, pudo abrirse paso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acordaba de Pos. Aquella vez que creyó verle fue meses atrás, en sus primeros días en Londres. Desde entonces la ciudad le había absorbido, como a todos. Su vida no iba mal, pero tampoco iba lo suficientemente bien como para poder permitirse soñar despierto.

No debería soñar despierto ahora, pero no podía evitarlo. Dejó de correr. Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera hablado más con Pos después de empezar la universidad. Esquivó a una madre con un niño. Si no hubiera perdido los papeles aquella noche, diciendo cosas de las que luego se arrepintió, cosas que eran ciertas y que Pos no quería oír. Pasó entre una pareja, obligándoles a soltarse las manos. Si le hubiera dicho desde el principio…

Scripps, por las noches, antes de dormir, soñaba con ser escritor, y recordaba que alguna vez le dijeron que un buen escritor escribe de lo que sabe. Scripps traga saliva. Esquivó a una mujer mayor. Les ve claramente, a unos pasos de distancia. Tiene que atreverse, ya no sólo por Pos, sino por él mismo.

Recorre esos pasos que le separa de ellos. Tiene el discurso, las dos líneas o las seis palabras, preparado. Ve, nítidamente, cómo la cara de Pos cambiará y, de golpe, soltará el brazo del dakin y le mirara, sonriendo…

Scripps da un golpecito, suave, en el hombro de Pos. Éste se da la vuelta.

Solo que no es él.

En absoluto.

Se queda helado, en el sitio. Les oye hablar, desde lejos.

-Tío, ¿quieres algo?

La lluvia le cala la chaqueta de tela.

-Déjalo, parece drogao.

Ha olvidado el cuaderno en la cafetería.

-Pobre idiota.


End file.
